The present invention generally relates to a cleaning system and, further, to a cleaning and disposal system for collecting and disposing of waste, which is especially suitable for use in a healthcare facility, such as a hospital.
A continued concern for most healthcare facilities is infection control. While great strides have been made with equipment and cleaning solutions that, when properly used, can effectively clean a variety of surfaces found in healthcare facilities, quite often the equipment or solutions are not properly used and, further, may lead to cross-contamination.